Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 021
"The Wicked Hero!!" is the twenty-first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published January 3, 2014 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Kaito Tenjo vs. Fusion Mask Turn 1: Kaito Kaito's starting hand contains "Photon Thrasher", "Photon Circle", "Galaxy Wizard", "Photon Lead" and "Accellight". He draws "Galaxy Knight". Since Kaito controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" (2100/0) from his hand. Next, he Normal Summons "Photon Circle" (1000/1000). Kaito Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Starliege Lord Galaxion" (2000/2100), and activates its effect, detaching 2 Xyz Materials from it to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Deck. Turn 2: Fusion Mask Fusion Mask's starting hand contains "Elemental HERO Neos Alius", "Wrath of Neos", "A Hero Lives", "Super Polymerization" and "Polymerization". He draws "Elemental HERO Stratos", and Normal Summons it (1800/300); Fusion Mask activates its second effect, adding a "HERO" monster from his Deck to his hand. He Sets 1 card. Turn 3: Kaito Kaito attacks "Stratos" with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Fusion Mask activates his face-down "Super Polymerization", discarding 1 card in order to use his "Stratos" and Kaito's "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO The Shining" (2600/2100). Turn 4: Fusion Mask Fusion Mask activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental HERO Ocean" and "Elemental HERO Neos Alius" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero" (2500/2000). Next, he activates "Miracle Fusion", banishing "Ocean" and "Stratos" from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Great Tornado" (2800/2200). The effect of "Great Tornado" halves the ATK and DEF of "Galaxion" (2000/2100 → 1000/1050). Also, since 2 "Elemental HERO" monsters were banished, "The Shining" gains 600 ATK (2600 → 3200). Fusion Mask attacks "Galaxion", but Kaito activates the effect of "Kuriphoton" from his hand, sending it to the Graveyard and paying 2000 Life Points (Kaito 4000 → 2000) to reduce all damage he would take this turn to 0; "Galaxion" is destroyed. Turn 5: Kaito Kaito draws "Xyz Double Back". He activates "Photon Lead", Special Summoning "Galaxy Wizard" (0/1800) from his hand, and activates the latter's effect, making its own Level become 8. Since he controls a "Galaxy" monster, Kaito Normal Summons "Galaxy Knight" (2800/2600) without tributing, with its effect Special Summoning "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Graveyard while decreasing its own ATK by 1000 until the End Phase (2800 → 1800). Kaito Overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (4500/3000). Since it was Summoned using "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" as a material, "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" negates the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field; with this, the ATK of "The Shining" goes back to 2600. Kaito attacks and destroys "Absolute Zero" with "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (Fusion Mask 4000 → 2000). The effect of "Absolute Zero" activates from the Graveyard, destroying Kaito's "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Thanks to this, Kaito activates "Xyz Double Back" from his hand, Special Summons "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from his Graveyard. Kaito attacks and destroys "Great Tornado" with "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (Fusion Mask 2000 → 300). Next, he attacks and destroys "The Shining" with "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (Fusion Mask 300 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.